The invention is based on a throttle device actuator as defined hereinafter. A throttle device actuator is already known for controlling a throttling device, such as a throttle valve, in an air intake tube of a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine with externally supplied ignition; it has a U-shaped fastening bracket that is mounted between two shims on an end tang of the throttle valve shaft that is separated from the main part of a throttle valve shaft by a shoulder. The end tang has two opposed flat faces. The end tang receptacle of the fastening bracket is provided with two opposed flat faces matching the shape of the end tang, so that a form-fitting connection of the fastening bracket to the throttle valve shaft enables torque transmission. The fastening bracket is secured on the throttle valve shaft by a fastening nut, which cooperates with a thread cut into curved surfaces located between the flat faces of the end tang.
Both legs of the U-shaped fastening bracket pass through two recesses, which are disposed suitably spaced apart in a pulley of the throttle device actuator and have the shape of the cross section of the legs, so that the pulley is connected to the throttle valve shaft without play via the fastening bracket. The pulley is fixed to the fastening bracket by a retaining clamp that is supported on a recess on each of the two legs and forces the pulley against two shoulders of the legs of the fastening bracket. A Bowden cable, which is actuatable by a so-called gas pedal engages the pulley in a known manner.
The retaining clamp covers the fastening nut and thus blocks off access to the fastening nut, so that the various components must be installed successively, in this order: shim, fastening bracket, shim, fastening nut, pulley and retaining clamp. Installing individual components, preassembled and combined into structural units, which would lessen the effort of installation and thus lower the production costs, is not possible in this device.